


Clear Skies Ahead

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because Fuck It, F/F, Fluff, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, brush and floss afterwards to preserve teeth, fite me, in which I abuse the word 'beautiful', that word is perfect and I plan to use it alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Fareeha is planning something, but she won't tell Angela what it is. Speed prompt, written in 91 minutes.





	

Fareeha had never shown much interest in Scandinavia, so her sudden insistence that they go to Norway _this weekend_ and that they take their combat uniforms with them was more than passing odd. Angela agreed—it was lovely visiting new places with her handsome partner, after all—but she spent much of the plane trip up to the Tromsø watching Fareeha out of the corner of her eye and wondering what she was up to.

Fareeha seemed nervous about something; she was spending a long time checking websites and peering out the airplane window. She seemed a little preoccupied.

“Would you like to tell me what’s going on?” Angela asked at one point while Fareeha was staring rapt at the news report on the back of the seat in front of her.

“You’ll see,” Fareeha told her cryptically, briefly giving her a half-smile before looking back at the screen.  

Angela sighed at her, and went back to the medical study she’d been trying to read while Fareeha anxiously fidgeted in her seat.

When they arrived in Tromsø (and after they’d spent an hour in customs trying to get clearance for their combat suits), the first thing Fareeha did was hire a big van from the airport car rental facility. “Get comfortable,” she told Angela as they piled the suits in and buckled up, “it’s going to be a _long_ drive.”

It _was_ a long drive. It was dim and snowing; flurries of snowflakes blew against the windscreen and got caught in the wipers. As they got further out of town and the roads hadn’t been cleared, Fareeha slowed right down to be careful.

“I’m happy to drive, you know,” Angela offered, having spent many winters navigating snowy and mountainous roads. “Just look out for the road markers, the red-reflector things. They’ll let you know where the edge of the road is.”

“Thanks,” Fareeha told her, but didn’t pull over so they could switch drivers.

Angela watched her suspiciously for a little while, but ended up being distracted by the beautiful picturesque countryside, covered in snow like a Christmas card. These mountains could have been lifted right out of Switzerland—it made her a little homesick, actually. She really needed to take Fareeha to the Swiss Alps one day.

After nightfall, they finally turned off the main highway and drove for a little while through some fields before they arrived at a little wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was snow on the roof and icicles draping from the awnings, and it was surrounded by a patch snow-covered conifers trees.  

“We’re here,” Fareeha told her with a secret smile.

Angela watched Fareeha for a moment, suspicious. This was a beautiful little cabin—and she was sure they would enjoy relaxing together here—but it wasn’t something to be anxious about. It wasn’t something to be glued to the news reports about. It wasn’t the whole story. “You know, I’d love you to tell me what you’re up to,” she told Fareeha, who just laughed and began unloading the van.

After they’d taken out their luggage and explored inside, Angela set about stoking a roaring fire in the big open fire place, unpacking the sealed dinners they’d brought with them, and cracking open a bottle of red to wash it all down.

They put some music on in the background and lazed around on the faux-bearskin rug in front of the fire place, chatting, holding each other, and enjoying each other’s company. It was so cosy in the ambient warmth of the fire. But it wasn’t the whole story, not at all. Fareeha was nervous.

Even when they were making love, she seemed a bit distracted—glancing out the window periodically and looking tense.

Angela propped herself up on her elbows, tracing a finger over Fareeha’s bare skin and admiring how it glowed in the firelight. “Is it that you’re waiting for something?”

Fareeha chuckled, looking down her body at Angela. “You could say that.”

Angela found the whole thing a little infuriating. “Or you could just tell me what’s going on and put me out of my misery. You know I’m no good at being patient.”

“Of course you aren’t.” Fareeha was grinning. “You’re the doctor.”

Angela _groaned_ , rolling her eyes and rolling over in the fluffy rug. They fell asleep like that in front of the crackling fire.

The following day, Fareeha was at it again—nose buried in screens and watching the news. Angela made them both breakfast, and then tried to surreptitiously read over Fareeha’s shoulder while she was drinking her coffee. There didn’t seem to be any stories relevant to them on there, though. She just couldn’t work it out.

Late in the afternoon, Fareeha _finally_ cracked a smile at something she’d seen on one of her news reports. “Tonight’s the night!” she declared, and then spent another hour lovingly polishing up and preparing her Raptora.

She made them both climb into their suits as the sun went down, and then they sat around while Fareeha stared out the window. Finally, as the night grew darker, she coaxed Angela up. “Let’s go outside,” she said, bubbling with nervous energy.

Outside, it was hard to see at first; it was the dark of the moon and the sky was overcast. The white, ankle-deep snow on the ground at least ensured they wouldn’t fall over anything as Fareeha led them out and slightly uphill to the centre of one of the fields; there was a little bench there, overlooking a frozen lake. Slowly,

“Let’s wait here,” Fareeha told her, and they sat.

Angela was _dying_ to know what was going on. “Is someone picking us up for something?” she asked, looking at the sky as well. Fareeha shook her head. “Then what are we waiting for?” Fareeha just smiled, gazing towards the sky.

It must have been nearly midnight when the wind abruptly changed.

They’d been holding hands—or gloves, really—and Fareeha’s hand immediately tightened on hers. She stood. Angela stood, too, aware of everything around her, with no idea what was about to happen.

It was perfectly still around them—the snow muted any traffic noise from nearby roads. The only sound she could hear other than their own breathing were dogs who’d begun to howl in the distance. It was eerie.

Fareeha was smiling ear to ear and looking upward, waiting. For what, Angela didn’t know.

When the clouds suddenly parted, she understood.

Above them, streaked across a starlit sky were the beautiful Northern Lights. Intense reds, greens, blues, all overlaying each other, and making slow waves above them. The light was so strong that it carpeted the snow around their feet in colour and reflected off the frozen lake in front of them like a perfect mirror. Here where they were: miles away from the closest town, in the dark and the pristine snow, the landscape was suddenly engulfed by the beautiful lights overhead.  

While Angela was admiring it, Fareeha stepped in front of her, a gentle smile on her face as she tenderly touched Angela’s cheek.

Then, she knelt down.

The breath caught in Angela’s throat. She couldn’t speak at all, not at all, as Fareeha retrieved a tiny box from one of her pockets and held it up towards her. “I think you know what comes next,” she said quietly with a smile.

Angela did, but she was too breathless to answer.

Fareeha opened the tiny box to reveal a little gold ring with a beautiful single diamond.

The ring was beautiful, and the sky was beautiful, but at that moment, nothing compared to the woman in front of Angela and the _beautiful_ smile on her face. “Marry me,” she said simply, and then looked up towards the amazing light show above them. “Let’s make the skies this beautiful for each other forever.”

Angela couldn’t help it; she felt tears welling in her eyes. This place, the ring, the sky: everything was perfect. She would remember this moment _forever_.   

She let Fareeha help her take off her glove—it was _cold_ , but she didn’t care!—and slip the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and Angela could hardly look away from it. “I love you so much,” she found herself saying as Fareeha kissed her fingers and the ring, and then replaced the glove, pulled Angela into her arms and kissed her soundly, too.

Afterwards, she stepped away from Angela and took her hand, glancing upwards in anticipation with a big, eager smile on her face. “You ready?”

The Raptora suit blinked on, beginning to whirr as the motors powered up. There was a burst of heat from the jets starting.  

Feeling a rush of adrenaline, Angela nodded. She _loved_ this part. “Always, Fareeha.”

For a moment they smiled at each other, and then hand in hand, Fareeha propelled them both upwards into the sky. Under a million stars, surrounded by dazzling colour, they revelled in something even more beautiful that was ahead of them: the bright, beautiful future they’d create together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
